De Surpresa
by Ano Aoi Sora
Summary: Porque você querer que as coisas deem certo, não as faz dar certo. E Nico era um expert nesse quesito.


_Amigo Secreto – Nico x Will_

Tropeçando para dentro do apartamento, Nico se perguntou sobre como as coisas tinham ficado desta maneira.

Ele estava se atracando com Will Solace, de todas as pessoas. Não que Solace não fosse atraente; oh, claro que não! Ele tinha participado de seus sonhos por quase dois anos, como um fantasma cujo seus poderes não alcançavam. Sentia-se limitado ao vê-lo trata-lo como amigo, mas não podia fazer nada a respeito; não pretendia se confessar nem agora nem nunca. Em suas noites mais conturbadas, costumava pensar que estava repetindo o que acontecera com Percy, mas logo depois descartava o pensamento. Will não tinha namorada. Will não era tão claramente (e horrorosamente) hétero quando Jackson era. Will não tivera parcial culpa sobre a morte de sua irmã. E, o mais importante: Nico não era o mesmo garoto.

Não, o que o surpreendia era o simples fato de que tudo tinha acontecido tão rápido. Certo, três anos não era o ritmo mais surpreendente do universo, mas, para passar do "eu gosto de você" dito timidamente para um beijo vou-te-beijar-até-você-querer-tirar-sua-roupa, os dois não levaram mais do que alguns segundos.

Nico não sabia por que estava se deixando levar por aqueles lábios, por aquela dança. Acreditava ter algum controle sobre si mesmo quando partira de São Francisco naquela manhã, indo de avião para o Maine porque ele não podia mais viajar nas sombras (ordens do doutor).

Solace tinha entrado em uma faculdade de fisioterapia do Maine naquele ano. Depois disso, entraria na escola de Medicina e, finalmente, alegava que "voltaria às origens". Nico não tinha tanta fé que Will voltaria. Sua alma de cientista louco sempre era reduzida a nada no acampamento, onde tudo era voltado para a cura de campistas feridos. O Di Angelo tinha certeza que, uma vez colocado naquele mundo, Solace nunca sairia.

Mas isso não impedira que sua amizade se perpetuasse. Durante os anos letivos em que Will voltava para casa, Nico sempre fazia questão de dar uma paradinha por lá ao viajar de um lado do país para o outro. Ele havia se tornado um tipo de embaixador entre os dois acampamentos, organizando as missões conjuntas que pudessem surgir e trabalhando, no geral. Não queria admitir, mas isso o fazia sentir-se importante.

Ao sentir a respiração quente de Will em seu pescoço, tudo que pôde fazer foi arfar. Sua mente perdeu a concentração na história que se passava por trás de suas pálpebras fechadas, seus joelhos fraquejaram e seu jeans preto começou a ficar desconfortável. Seu cérebro estava perdido, não sabendo em que focar; eram muitas partes sendo tocadas para que assimilasse o que acontecia corretamente.

O que o liberou de seu estupor de prazer foi o barulho da porta sendo chutada para trás e fazendo um estrondo contra o batente. Lembrou-se do porquê de estar fazendo aquilo, lembrou-se de que precisava segurar a realidade em seu punho antes dela o escapar completamente.

Lembrou-se de que a luxúria que Solace aparentemente sentia por ele – eles _estavam_ se devorando no meio do hall de entrada do apartamento do loiro – não significava que ele sentia o mesmo que ele. Luxúria não é amor, e amor sempre, sempre é um desastre quando o outro só sente luxúria.

Eros lhe ensinara isso bem.

Will fora buscá-lo no aeroporto naquela manhã. Era um domingo, não tinha aulas, e era começo de semestre; ainda não tinha mil e um trabalhos e provas para fazer, e tempo livre não era escasso. No caminho de volta, no carro que pertencia à mãe de Will, que estava de plantão trabalhando como enfermeira no hospital, ambos fizeram conversa fiada, falando do tempo ruim – estava chovendo como se Zeus quisesse criar um novo parque de diversões para Poseidon – e das bandas que estiveram na cidade naqueles dias. Na metade do caminho, se tornaram mudos.

Eles deveriam esperar na casa dos Solace os três semideuses que viriam do Acampamento Meio-Sangue – Travis, Connor e uma garota da cabine de Deméter cujo nome Nico não se lembrava. Eles só chegariam no dia seguinte, e Nico deveria instruí-los sobre as últimas vezes em que o manticora fora avistado, sobre seus pontos fortes e sobre boas maneiras de derrota-lo. Ele ignoraria o gosto amargo que isso deixava em sua garganta, porque aquela tinha sido uma das batalhas que Bianca participara logo antes de morrer.

Ao contrário do planejado, ele deixou escapar seu segredo, como se aquilo estivesse entalado em sua garganta e ele finalmente botara pra fora.

– Eu te amo.

Will virara, seus olhos azuis encarando os de Nico com tanta incredulidade e surpresa que o di Angelo se sentira quase ofendido. Era tão difícil assim acreditar que ele sentia alguma coisa?

E a surpresa trocou de lugar com a travessura e a incredulidade mudou para satisfação. Em um segundo, o filho de Apolo o tinha preso contra a porta, beijando-o como se quisesse toma-lo para si. Em um segundo, estavam dentro do apartamento, Nico tropeçando sobre seus próprios pés.

Isso o trazia de volta para o presente. De volta para os beijos molhados em seu pescoço, de volta para o esfregue de quadris que o deixava completamente louco. Quando Will mordeu seu ponto de pulso, Nico gemeu. E alto.

– Aqui é onde os médicos veriam se você está vivo ou morto – Will comentou, sugando-o para acalmar a área que estava marcada com seus dentes. – Seu pulso, seus batimentos, sua vida. – Nico achava aquela conversa muito distrativa, e queria começar... o que quer que viria após. – Eu ousaria dizer...

– Cala a boca, Solace – interrompeu o di Angelo, sibilando as palavras por entre os dentes trincados. Ele ouviu a risada do loiro, mas esta foi cortada quando o moreno o puxou para cima, beijando-o novamente. As línguas se moldando, uma contra a outra, as mãos percorrendo todos os lugares e os quadris se esfregando, tudo isso causava uma sensação maravilhosa em Nico, e, pelos gemidos que vez ou outra Will soltava, o garoto mais velho também a sentia.

Sem desgrudarem os lábios, o loiro guiava o moreno, desviando de móveis e decorações, como se tivesse a organização da casa gravada em seu cérebro. Em alguns poucos segundos, estavam no quarto do Solace, e Nico mal podia acreditar em quão rápido sua camiseta saiu de seu corpo e foi jogada sobre a escrivaninha. Ali, de pé no meio do quarto de Will, o di Angelo sofria com o frio do outono. Separou-se por um momento da mistura de braços e pernas que ele e Will formavam, afastando-se para esfregar os próprios braços. Logo, o toque leve e quase cirúrgico de Will se fez presente em seus punhos.

Os olhos azuis e intensos do loiro encaravam-no com volúpia e seriedade. Nico encolheu-se; sentia-se ainda muito pouco confiante sobre si mesmo. Nos últimos três anos, seu cabelo havia crescido, e ele gostava de amarrá-lo em um rabo de cavalo. Abusara, também, do treinamento, sob ordens médicas. "Trabalhar seu corpo o ajudará a lembrar o mundo de que você ainda está aqui", dissera Will, recomendando que começasse a malhar. A ideia era focar mais em seu físico para compensar a imaterialidade que o acometia quando viajava nas sombras ou usava qualquer poder do submundo. Estava mais alto, também, um pouco mais alto até que Solace. E, mesmo sabendo de tudo isso, ainda tentava se esconder dentro de seu próprio corpo toda vez que usava qualquer coisa mais reveladora que jeans, camiseta e botas.

Sentiu o toque deixar seu pulso e passar para o lado direito de seu abdômen. Era sempre elétrico quando Will o tocava; não sabia o porquê, mas isso se fazia verdade desde a guerra. E parecia que nunca mudaria.

Em um movimento leve e fluido, a camiseta de Solace se juntou à sua. Logo, era pele contra pele, respiração contra respiração, negro contra celeste. Nico se sentiu compelido a se abaixar e morder a junção do ombro com o pescoço do loiro, mas se conteve. Ao invés disso, beijou os lábios finos do outro.

Suas próprias mãos envolveram os fios encaracolados e o puxaram para si com uma urgência que desconhecia haver nele mesmo. Seus mamilos, endurecidos pela expectativa e pelo frio, encostaram na pele de Will, fazendo com que gemesse. Solace também gemeu ao começar a ser beijado pelo pescoço, até que os lábios de Nico pararam em sua clavícula, abrindo espaço para os dentes que logo deixaram marcas ali. O di Angelo se sentiu mais satisfeito com aquele som do que queria admitir.

E foi então que Nico sentiu algo tocar seu pênis por cima do zíper. Assustado, ele se afastou, só para ser puxado de volta por Will.

– Posso? – perguntou ele, a voz rouca e desejosa. A mão estava suspensa acima de seu membro, pronta para ser retirada ou colocada de volta assim que respondesse.

Engolindo em seco, Nico assentiu.

Logo depois, a mão estava de volta. O zíper foi puxado para baixo em uma velocidade que fez com que o di Angelo temesse por sua calça, mas a sensação de dígitos tocando sua masculinidade – dígitos de Will Solace, o garoto que lhe passava eletricidade com um mero toque na mão –, com só uma barreira de algodão da cueca os separando, o fez arfar.

Em um segundo, o tecido de sua calça se acumulava aos seus pés. Will pegou sua mão e a conduziu para o próprio membro, o olhar preso ao seu.

– Toque-me também.

E Nico tocou. Despiu o Solace com destreza vinda de mera sorte de iniciante, segurando logo o pênis pulsante em suas mãos, sem nada separando as duas peles. Começou com movimentos apressados por todo o comprimento do pênis, lambendo, mordendo e sugando o pescoço do loiro enquanto o fazia. O toque em seu próprio pênis havia parado, mas os gemidos, suspiros e arranhões que recebia o fazia ficar excitado ainda mais. Quando estes aumentaram de intensidade, afastou-se, não querendo fazer aquilo tão impessoalmente, de pé. Quando ia puxá-lo para a cama, sentiu-se ser empurrado com força e caiu pesadamente no colchão. Iria reclamar de dor quando viu sua cueca ser retirada em um frenesi, o elástico cedendo rapidamente em frente à força de Will. O membro deste estava ereto, com veias se sobressaindo dentre a pele delicada, mas os olhos de Solace estavam nele, e Nico agarrou os lençóis ao sentir os lábios finos do loiro envolverem a cabeça de seu membro.

Ainda sem saber direito o que fazer, Will usou suas mãos para envolverem os testículos do mais novo, massageando-os como a fisioterapia dizia para massagear ombros doloridos. O gemido estrangulado que recebeu em resposta fez seus cabelos ficarem em pé e um sorriso maroto vir a seus lábios. Nico olhou para baixo e viu Will o observando, os lábios pendentes em cima do pênis ereto, esperando um pedido.

Sem cerimônias, Nico levantou o quadril, uma súplica em seus olhos.

– Tem que pedir. – Will brincou, o ar que saía de sua boca e atingia o membro de Nico fazendo com que este se retorcesse sobre os lençóis.

– Por favor... – pediu, a cabeça se afundando no travesseiro de vergonha por ter murmurado só duas palavras. O Solace ainda não se movera. – Por favor! – pediu mais alto, angustiado por estar tão perto do que queria e não o ter.

– Se você insiste... – Will fez a cortesia de desviar o olhar quando Nico lhe mandou um olhar de puro desejo assassino, que foi cortado quando a língua deste subiu e desceu pelo lado do pênis. Nico quase gritou, mas tudo que saiu de sua boca foram sons abafados. O loiro massageou novamente seus testículos enquanto encaixava o membro de Nico na boca. Sua língua revolvia-o enquanto movia a cabeça para frente e para trás, e o ar que saiu de sua boca ao rir de satisfação ao perceber que Nico estava tratando sua boca como um orifício, empurrando seu pênis para frente e para trás como se o estivesse fudendo, fez com que o moreno o puxasse para cima, dando-lhe um beijo nauseante com sabor de seu próprio pré-gozo. Antes que pudesse perguntar se queria mesmo que parasse, Nico o encarou seriamente.

– Eu sei que isso é coisa de pornô, mas... – começou, sabendo que seria ridicularizado por sugerir aquilo.

– O quê?

– Deita.

Will se deitou, ainda aturdido com a troca de posições. Encarou-o confuso enquanto Nico se posicionava de quatro acima de si, e o entendimento só passou por sua cabeça quando o membro do mesmo quase bateu em sua testa. Sem perder tempo, engoliu-o como o engolia antes, agora sentindo seu próprio membro receber a atenção devida. Gemeu quando sentiu o di Angelo começar a mordiscar a cabeça, mas não tanto quanto o moreno gemeu ao sentir a massagem em seus testículos novamente. Eles foram se conhecendo; as lambidas viravam cada vez mais ousadas, criando padrões de sentido desconhecido na pele um do outro, e as mãos também tocavam lugares que não ousariam tocar antes.

No fim, Will gozou primeiro na boca de Nico, que se engasgou com o esperma. Segundos depois, se recuperava do orgasmo e já colocava todos os seus esforços em fazê-lo gozar. Os movimentos se tornavam obscenos, e houve troca de posição, o di Angelo novamente deitado e Will sentado sobre suas coxas, mordiscando e sugando o pênis do mais novo.

O ápice chegou como o primeiro trovão de uma tempestade, forte e marcante. A porra escorria dos lábios de Will quando este trilhou seu caminho de volta à boca de Nico, deixando um rastro branco e viscoso para trás. Quando se beijaram, era possível sentir o gosto forte de ambas os espermas.

Exausto, o Solace se jogou ao lado do moreno, espremendo-se na cama de solteiro que tinha. Suspirou, jogando o braço sobre os olhos e virando-se de costas para Nico.

– Will... – Nico começou, mas foi interrompido.

– Amanhã a gente conversa, tudo bem? Estou cansado – murmurou ainda na mesma posição, aconchegando-se nas cobertas. Em alguns minutos, estava adormecido.

Quando viu os músculos de Will relaxarem completamente, Nico se levantou e voltou a se vestir. Encarou o amante nú na cama de lençóis verdes e passou a mão pelo rosto, parando ao se surpreender com a substância melequenta em suas mãos. Gozo.

Isso só fez com que se sentisse ainda pior. Tinha transado com Will depois de ter se confessado, mas não tinha recebido resposta nenhuma de volta. Só fora e transara, como aqueles malditos coelhos em época de procriação, fazendo coisas dignas de filmes pornôs e rendendo-se a promessas não-feitas.

Enganara-se de novo.

Ali não resplandecia a benção de Afrodite, mas a de Eros.

-x-

No dia seguinte, Will acordou nú, com as costas roçando na parede fria às suas costas e um bilhete posto bem à sua frente, no travesseiro.


End file.
